Finding Love For Another
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: when a tragic event happens to Sam, she runs away and finds comfort with the one person she wouldn't expect.Vlad Masters.in Vlad's process in comforting her both Sam and Vlad find that they really like each other.but something else unexpected happens...
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley sat in class on a Monday afternoon. Danny's ghost senses went off and he looked out the window. He saw an evil looking ghost in the distance hurting people and destroying things.

"Guys! We have a problem." He whispered to his friends.

"We'll cover for you." Sam said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh Danny! You don't look so good!" she loudly said.

"I think I'm gonna…" Danny said as covered his mouth with his hand.

"Take him to the nurse!" Mr. Lancer franticly said.

Sam, Tucker and Danny ran out of the room grabbing the trashcan on the way out. They looked around and ran to the nearest exit. They looked around again.

"It's clear." Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

Danny quickly went ghost. His black hair turned pure white, his blue eyes turned to green, and his white t-shirt and jeans changed into a black and white jumpsuit with a small D on the front. He flew up into the sky and looked back at his friends.

"We'll catch up with you." Sam said.

Danny nodded and flew to where the evil ghost was.

"We need to find some other way to travel besides running. He can't carry both of us, you know." Sam said as she and Tucker started running in the same direction as Danny.

"Well we are old enough to drive." Tucker said. He was right. They were both seventeen almost eighteen. They both had their driver licenses but no car.  
The ghost Danny was about to fight looked oddly strange to him. The ghost had a mixture of black and white hair pulled back into a ponytail, his skin was a pale white color, he had long sharp fangs, his eyes were blood red, his ears were pointed with a small gold hoop in the left one, and his clothes were strange too. He wore a white 1700's or 1800's shirt that had a v-cut to it, a pair of black pants, black boots, a red waist wrap sort of thing, and a red cape that hung over his shoulders.  
What he saw was like a scary dream. There were cars that were destroyed, houses and buildings that were damaged, and people that were dead lying lifeless on the ground. There wasn't too many people that were dead though. Most of the people had been turned into mindless zombies. But Danny didn't know why or how. He landed on the ground and tried to walk quietly up behind the strange looking ghost. But of course the ghost had real strong hearing and heard him coming. The ghost turned around and smiled an evil smile that showed his fangs.  
When Sam and Tucker arrived at the same spot as Danny they had the same scary dream feeling.

"Are those people…dead?" Tucker asked as they both noticed the dead bodies.

Sam went up to one and checked its pulse. As she did she noticed two small wounds on the person's neck. She didn't think anything of it though; she just thought it was damage from whatever the ghost had done to it.

"They're dead alright." She said leaving the body.

Tucker shuddered as they kept walking. They didn't walk for very long though.  
They then saw Danny just standing in front of the ghost. He wasn't doing anything at all. Then suddenly the ghost shot a red ecto-blast at Danny. Danny flew backwards into a brick building, making a huge dent in it. Danny shook his head and slowly got up. As soon as he looked up into the ghost's eyes though, he stood still, not even blinking. Sam figured it out.

"That ghost is hypnotizing Danny somehow." She whispered to Tucker.

Tucker picked up a rock and chucked towards the ghost. It hit him, ruining his concentration. He glared at Sam who was grinning. The ghost thought it was her who threw the rock. Then Sam stopped grinning and stood as still as possible. She was under his spell. Danny shook his head and saw what the ghost was doing to Sam. Just as the ghost was about to throw an ecto-blast at her, Danny shot him with an ecto-blast.

"Don't you dare hurt her! And who are you?" Danny yelled.

The ghost turned around and Danny refused to make eye contact with him.

"I am Azarath." The ghost said with a very smooth but evil voice.

Since the ghost broke his concentration, Sam was no longer under a trance. The ghost started shooting ecto-blasts at Danny over and over again until Danny was lying almost lifeless against a building. One more hit and he would die. Sam hadn't realized she had started crying with fear until she saw the tears falling to the ground. Then Azarath's hand started glowing dark red. Sam started running towards them.

"NOOOO!" she screamed.

But she was too late. She was two seconds too late. She had ran in between the two of them just as Azarath was pulling his hand back. Sam had been nicked on the arm with Azarath's blast. She fell to the ground and grabbed her arm with her hand. She looked over at Danny. To her it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. She got up to run furiously at Azarath but was stopped. Tucker grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face him.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Let's get out of here before he gets us!" Tucker said glancing at Azarath.

"But what about Danny?!"

"We'll come back for him. I promise. But we have to go now."

Sam glanced back at the lifeless looking Danny and ran with Tucker at her side. What they didn't know though was that Danny was still alive. He was just unconscious and not breathing real well. He was slowly dying. Once Sam and Tucker were gone, Azarath got closer to Danny. He bent down and put his fangs to Danny's neck. Then he bit him, sucking the blood and the life out of him. Azarath was in fact, a vampire. He didn't want Danny to become one of his mindless zombies so he killed him all the way. Danny was officially dead.  
Sam and Tucker had reached Danny's house, huffing and puffing while they leaned against the Fenton building.

"Do you think we should tell anybody that Danny's injured?" Sam asked Tucker. Tucker looked at her like she had missed part of the fight.

"Sam, Danny is dead." He said this slowly and with precaution.

Sam just looked at him as more tears started streaming down her face. Tucker was just as sad and shocked as she was. He just wouldn't show it.

"No he's not! What makes you think he's dead?" she yelled at him as she slid down the building and onto the ground.

"Sam, he wasn't breathing and he was unconscious. He had wounds and cuts and bruises all over him. If I wasn't mistaken I'd also say that he was bleeding internally."

Sam buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. She couldn't believe it. Tucker was right. Danny was dead. Her best friend, the person she was in love with, was dead. Tucker reached over and wrapped his arm around Sam. Sam leaned into him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"How are we going to tell his family? When will we go get his body?" Sam whispered.

"We have to tell his family as soon as possible. Then they will go get the body." Sam tried to compose her self and stood back up.

"I guess we better go tell them then." She said. Tucker nodded in agreement and they headed towards the door.  
Sam rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, Jazz answered the door with her usual cheery smile. But when she saw the looks on Sam and Tucker's faces and that Danny wasn't with them, she knew something was wrong.

"W-what's wrong, guys? Where's Danny?" she nervously said as she let them in the house.

"Are both your parents home, Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Y-yes."

"Can you bring them in here please? We have something important to tell you."

"Yes. Of course." Jazz looked at them both before leaving the room to get her parents.

Tucker and Sam sat down on the couch and grabbed the box of tissues. They would definitely need them. A couple minutes later, Jazz came back with both Jack and Maddie with her. They all stood there looking at the two teenagers with curiosity.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, maybe you guys should have the couch." Sam said as she and Tucker got up. The two parents sat down on the couch and Jazz sat in a chair.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then looked back at the parents. Tears started falling out of Sam's eyes.

"D-Danny is dead." She said slowly.

The three Fentons just sat there in silence. Maddie was the first one to start crying. Tucker handed her the box of tissues.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Jack asked with a scared voice.

"I'm guessing you guys want the whole truth?"

"Well of course, Sam." Jazz said.

"Ok, this might be a shock to you guys so just bear with me. Danny was a half ghost. He was Danny Phantom. He tried to defeat another ghost named Azarath. But Azarath was too strong. I tried to save him but I was too late."

"H-he was a ghost?" Jack and Maddie said at the same time.

"A half ghost! A good ghost!" Jazz cut in with tears streaming down her face.

"You knew about this?" Maddie said.

"I knew he was Danny Phantom." She ran to her room sobbing the whole time.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. We know where his body is." Sam said.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and got up off of the couch.

"Take us to him." They both said.

You could see the devastation, the sadness, and the shock in their eyes. The two parents followed them to where Danny's body was.  
As soon as Maddie saw Danny's dead body she buried her face in Jack's arms and sobbed. Sam went up to Danny and bent down. She put her hand on his cold pale face and ran it along his cheek. Tears started pouring out from her eyes. She hugged his body.

"I love you, Danny. I will always love you." she whispered.

She kissed his cheek and went back to where Tucker was standing. She noticed that he was wiping some tears away also.  
A few days later his funeral took place. A statue of an angel that had both Danny's name and his ghost name engraved in it was made as a remembrance of him. Sam wasn't listening at all or paying any attention to what the pastor was saying or what people were saying to her. She was too devastated to listen to anything.

"Samantha, it's time to go." Her mom said.

"I'll walk home. I just wanna have some time alone for a while."

"Ok. I understand." Her mom got in the car with her husband and gave Sam an understanding smile.  
Once every one was gone, Sam walked up to Danny's now dug grave and sat down in front of it. She organized all the flowers that had been put around it. She sat there for a while just letting her thoughts race. She saw that it was getting darker and later. But she did not want to go home. She decided to walk. She didn't know where to or how long, but she wanted to walk and never look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam started walking. She didn't care how late it was or where she was going. She kept think about the last words Danny had spoken before he died,

'_Don't you dare hurt her! And who are you?'_.

She couldn't believe he was actually gone. There was so much that she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to do with him.

She never slept, ate anything or drank anything, and she never stopped walking. She was sure she had been walking for at least two days, if not, more. But she wasn't sure. It was nighttime and cold outside. Then it had started raining. Actually it was more than just rain, it was a storm. There was thunder and lightning and the rain was very cold. Sam suddenly tripped and fell. But she didn't get up. She didn't want to get up. She just lay there in the cold thunderstorm. She didn't care if she could get sick and die. She didn't care that she had cuts and bruises. She didn't care that she hadn't slept, ate, or drank anything for at least two days. She didn't care if her good clothes were slightly torn in some spots and were dirty. She didn't care anymore. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Before she knew it, there were black boots standing in front of her and an umbrella over her. The person bent down to eye level with her. Sam could barely see who it was. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was too emotionally and physically tired to do anything, say anything, or see anything. The person gently put their hand on Sam's face and ran it along her cheek. She liked the feel of it and she let her eyelids close. The person known as Vlad Masters picked up the tired and freezing cold girl in his arms and carried her back to his mansion. He was a little unsure at first when he saw her lying on the ground. He didn't know if it was a trap set by Danny or something else. Then again it couldn't be Danny because he was dead. Vlad had heard the news and was at Danny's funeral. He didn't want to admit it out loud or to anyone, but he truly was upset that Danny was dead. Yes, he had tried to hurt him in the past, but he never ever wanted to kill him. He looked down at Sam who was asleep in his arms. He never noticed before, but he actually thought she looked kind of pretty. The way the rain glistened off of her skin made her look like an angel, a fallen angel. Vlad shook his head. He really didn't need to be thinking those sort of things. He wondered though, how was she taking Danny's death? After all, they had been really close.

As Sam woke up she felt extremely tired. It was actually sort of hard to open her eyes at first, but they finally opened. She looked around and noticed that she was lying in a bed in a room she had never seen before. There was a damp washcloth on her forehead and she was curled up in a very heavy blanket. As she sat up her head started to spin. She moaned and put her hand to her head.

"Whoa, be careful now. You have a fever." A very familiar voice said.

She knew that voice. Then he appeared at the bedside.

"Vlad? Vlad Masters?" Sam said weakly.

"Shh. You need to rest. You're very tired and weak."

Vlad put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down on the bed. He made the blanket more comfortable for her and took the washcloth off of her head.

"But, where am I? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?" she asked still confused.

"Samantha, I will answer those questions later. But right now you need some sleep. As I said, you have a fever, and you are very tired and weak."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I saved your life. That's why." Sam couldn't argue with that. She adjusted herself in the large bed and soon fell asleep.

Vlad sighed in relief when Sam finally fell back asleep. He took the washcloth that he had taken off of her head and went into the bathroom that was inside the large bedroom. His bedroom. He ran some water on it and wringed it out. He went back into the bedroom and put the washcloth back on Sam's forehead.

"Sleep well, Samantha." He whispered as he gently put his hand on her cheek.

He saw her smile a small but noticeable smile. He smiled too and went back into the bathroom. He then took his suit jacket and the red bowtie off and unbuttoned his white shirt a little bit so that it exposed some of his well-toned chest. Then he took his whitish silverish hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out. After he brushed it he put it back into a ponytail. He went into his bedroom and grabbed and extra blanket from the closet. He sat down in a large leather chair and put the blanket on him. He made himself comfortable and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam woke up she was surprised to find Vlad sleeping soundly in a chair. She slowly sat up with no problem at all. She noticed that the large bed she was in was slightly wet. She knew she didn't wet the bed. She then remembered that she had been lying in the rain when Vlad supposedly saved her. She wondered though, why he even saved her. She saw a pair of pajamas lying at the foot of the bed. They were a pair of black pajama pants, and a red quarter length sleeved shirt. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, which were wet, torn and dirty. Anything would be better than that. She grabbed the pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. But before she could do anything she had to do one thing. She walked over to Vlad with the pajamas still in hand. She laid them on the floor. Then she waved a hand in front of Vlad's face. Nothing happened.

"Well, hopefully he's not a pervert." She quietly said as she walked back over to the bathroom.

"I can hear you, you know." Vlad suddenly said.

Sam jumped and turned around. She saw that Vlad still had his eyes closed and was in the same position as before.

"Weren't you…I thought…I thought you were asleep?" she said in embarrassment.

"I was, but I woke up just before you did. And I'm not a pervert. I'm going to stay right here." He still had his eyes closed.

"Ok. Sorry to bother you." she said as she went back into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She undressed and got the shower ready.

As the warm water soaked Sam, she just stood there for a while, too pleased with the warmness to do anything. But she soon cleaned herself. The whole time she was scared that Vlad was watching her with his ghost powers.

Once she was done she turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. She opened a cabinet and found a towel. She dried herself off and put her black lacy bra and her black lace underwear on. When she was about to search for her pajamas that had been picked out for her she noticed that they weren't in the bathroom. She had left them out in the bedroom. She cursed under breath as she went to the door. She cracked it open a bit and checked to see if Vlad was still in the room. She was relieved when she saw that he wasn't. She went into the bedroom and started looking for her pajamas. She was about to go to the other side of the room when suddenly Vlad came in. For some reason she just stood there. When Vlad turned around he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Sam in just a bra and underwear. Sam had a late reaction and turned bright red, as did Vlad. She ran to the bathroom and left the door open just a crack. She poked her head out and glared at him, both still bright red.

"What are you doing?!" she said.

"I could ask you the same thing, Samantha."

"I was getting the pajamas I found because I left them out there." She pointed to the pajamas on the floor.

"I couldn't remember if I had towels in there or not. So I was bringing some up."

Vlad said as he set the towels on the bed and picked up the pajamas. He walked over to the bathroom door and handed them to Sam. Sam took them and shut the door behind her. She quickly put them on and came out of the bathroom. Vlad couldn't help but think that the bra and underwear complemented Sam very well, as did the pajamas.

"Now, I have some questions that need to be answered, remember?" she said.

"Yes. I did say that I would answer your questions."

Sam sat down on the bed and Vlad sat down on the leather chair.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in my bedroom in my mansion in Wisconsin."

"I walked all the way to Wisconsin? Wow!"

"You _walked_ here?"

"Well, I wasn't necessarily walking to _your_ mansion. I just started walking and I tripped and that's where you came in. How and why did you save me?"

"I was walking too, but just a stroll around my mansion, and I saw you lying on the ground. I didn't know it was you until I got closer and I carried you inside my mansion. I don't really know why I saved you, I just did. You could have gotten sick and died."

"Oh. Well thank you. Sorry about your bed. My clothes got it a little wet."

"No, it's fine. I can just change the sheets."

They sat there in silence for a while. Sam couldn't help but noticed that Vlad was dressed less than usual. All he had on was a pair of black suit pants and a white button up shirt that was exposing most of his chest. They took the moment to observe each other. Vlad noticed that Sam had grown her pure black hair out just a little bit and her body had grown in more ways than one (wink-wink). Her eyes were a violet color with eyeliner around them, her nails were painted a dark red color that was almost black, and her skin wasn't too pale, but it wasn't too tan. Sam saw that Vlad's face hadn't aged much and that he still had the little mustache on his chin and still had his hair at the same length as usual. Suddenly their eyes met and neither of them looked away for a while. They both thought each other's eyes were beautiful and mesmerizing.  
Sam blushed and looked away, trying her hardest not to smile. Vlad noticed this and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, do you have any more questions for me?" he said shifting a bit on the couch.

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"You know, you don't look to well."

"I don't feel that well either."

"Come here." Sam whipped her head around.

"What?" she said.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just come here. I want to see if you still have a fever."

"Oh."

Sam got off of the bed and went over to Vlad. He patted the open space next to him on the couch. Sam awkwardly sat down. Vlad gently put his hand on her forehead. She was still very warm, but better than the night before. He then noticed that her violet eyes were shinning brightly. Brighter than usual. There was also no light really for them to be shinning in. Sam couldn't believe how gentle and warm his hands were. She never imagined that the half ghost villain Vlad could be so gentle and kind. She kind of liked it and was slightly attracted to it. She winced and turned her head to look out the window. Vlad took his hand away from her head and gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked trying to follow her gaze out the window.

He saw that it was still raining, but not storming anymore.

"No. It was just the opposite." Sam quietly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I think I just need…" suddenly a searing pain shot through her and especially in her arm where she had been nicked by Azarath.

She yelped and fell over onto Vlad as tears started forming in her eyes from the pain. She held her arm with her hand. Vlad had no idea what was wrong with her; she was fine one minute and then the next she was laying on him in pain.

"Tell me what hurts." He said calmly.

"My whole body…my _arm_."

Vlad gently removed her hand from her arm, lifted her sleeve up, and saw a large wound that was somewhat bleeding.

He picked her up and laid her on his bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed some gauze, bandage wraps, and some ointment. He set them on the bedside table and started cleaning Sam's wound.

"This might hurt." He warned her.

As he cleaned it, he thought it looked strange. Once he was done he wrapped the bandages around her wound and tied them off. Sam still seemed to be in some pain but it was a lot better than before.

"What happened to your arm?" Vlad asked.

"I think I got nicked by Azarath's ecto-blast. I had ran in between him and Danny. But I was…too late." Vlad could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Describe this Azarath guy for me please." He said with curiosity.

"He had pale skin, blood-red eyes, a mixture of black and white hair pulled back like how yours is now, pointed ears with a small gold hoop in the left one, long sharp fangs, he wore a 1700's or 1800's white shirt, a red wrap thing around his waist, black pants and boots, and a red cape."

"I've heard the name somewhere, but he doesn't ring a bell. You'll have to keep an eye on your arm. I don't know how bad it is."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome, dear."

They smiled at each other and it was quiet for a while. But Vlad broke the silence.

"I'll need your clothes so I can wash them. I'll be taking you home tonight."

Sam's smile faded quickly. She did not want to go back home where everyone would be giving her those looks, and where all the reminders were. Vlad walked to the bathroom and picked up her still wet and dirty clothes. He started leaving the room.

"Vlad, wait! I don't wanna…" she said as she scrambled out of the bed and ran after him.

Vlad turned around just as Sam ran into him, knocking the clothing out of his hands. Both her and him bent down to pick them up. As they reached for the same piece of clothing their hands touched, sending an electrifying, shocking chill up both of their spines. They quickly pulled their hands away, both turning red. They stood up.

"Uh, sorry." They said at the same time.

"What was it you were saying?" Vlad said.

"I was saying that I want to talk to you."

"Oh, ok."

"Here, I'll help you with my clothes."

"Well then, if you will follow me, I will take you to the laundry room."

Sam followed Vlad to a room that was down a flight of stairs and in the back of the castle like mansion. Sam couldn't believe how big the mansion was. Once they had the laundry going, Vlad leaned against the dryer and crossed his arms over his chest, making his position look very seductive and attractive. Sam stood about two feet or so in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vlad said.

"Well, about me going home. I really don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"Because. I've seen the looks people get from other people when someone has died, and there're too many reminders of him. Of what could have been. I'll loose my mind of have that many reminders." Sam had felt fresh warm tears staining her face.

"So I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" she continued.

Vlad didn't know what to say. He understood Sam's perspective, but he didn't know if he wanted her to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Vlad still stood there in the same positions as before. Vlad didn't know if he should say yes or no. He sort of wanted her to stay, but at the same time he felt that he shouldn't. He decided that he could let her stay until she felt that she could leave. He let out a heavy sigh and shifted his weight a little.

"Yes, you can stay. You can stay for as long as you need to." He said.

Sam's face lit up with shock and joy. She didn't actually think he would say yes.

"Thank you so, so much, Vlad!" she said as she smiled widely.

"As I said before, you're very welcome, dear. Now, you need to eat something. I can tell you haven't eaten or drank anything for quite a while."

Sam liked that idea a lot.  
She followed Vlad to the kitchen, which was just a couple rooms down from the laundry room. It was a rather large kitchen. There was an island in the middle of the room, a large fridge, a dishwasher, and the normal kitchen stuff. Everything was up to date and very clean and shiny.

"Have a seat, and I'll get you something." Vlad said pointing to the bar stools at the island.

Sam did as he said and sat down, watching him move around the kitchen and grabbing things. He set an apple, peanut butter and grape jelly, and bread out in front of her. He also set a bag of chips and salsa out.

"You'll need something to drink also." Vlad said moving to the fridge.

"Orange juice, if you have some." Sam told him as she stared at all of the food in front of her.

Vlad grabbed the orange juice and a glass. He poured her a glass and set it in front of her. He also grabbed some silverware for her. Sam made herself as sandwich and started eating. She hadn't tasted food in a few days, so she was starved. Once she was done she felt like she could explode at any minute.

"That was delicious. Thank you." she said after she quietly burped. Vlad chuckled and smiled a warm smile.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. Since you are going to be staying here for a while, I think I should give you a tour of my mansion."

"Alright then. If you insist."

"I insist."

Sam didn't know why, but for some reason she had these strange feelings when she was around Vlad. She had this exhilarating, hear-racing, nervous, but yet still composed feeling around him. She didn't know why though.  
Vlad gave her a full-blown tour of the mansion. Sam couldn't believe all the rooms he had. He had a game room with a small bar in it, a couple offices, five or six huge bedrooms, a gigantic ballroom, a living room with a big flat screen TV, a dinning room, a hot tub room, and of course a Green Bay Packers room. By the time they were done with the tour, it was around six thirty at night and it was dinnertime. They ate a delicious dinner and deserts. Afterwards it was around seven-fifteenish, and it was Vlad's alone/reading time in his large den/library.  
He led Sam to the large room where there were tall rows of books about half way around the room. The rest of the walls were just painted a white color with wood paneling. There was a fireplace on the wall parallel from the doors; in a circle around the fireplace there was a very long red couch and a big red reclining armchair and a side table for each the couch and the armchair. There were also large windows that almost touched the ceiling in a row on the wall on the left side of the doors. Sam knew right away that she would be spending lots of time in this room. She glanced out the window and saw that it was storming again. And this time it was actually worse than when she had been found by Vlad. Vlad grabbed a book that was lying on a table and sat down on the couch. Sam went to one of the tall bookcases and grabbed a random book. She then sat next to Vlad on the couch and started reading. A couple pages in the book, Vlad looked over at Sam.

"What book did you find?" he said.

Sam looked at the cover and saw the title.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird." She said.

"Ah, that's a good book."

"I've never read it, so I wouldn't know."

Just then lightning lit up the sky and was followed by a huge clap of thunder. It scared Sam and caused her to pull her feet up on the couch and jump a little. Vlad laughed and went back to reading. A few minutes later another flash of lightning and a clap of thunder roared through the sky. The lightning caused the lights to flicker and then turn off. Which scared Sam even more and she gasped. Her jump caused her to move a little closer to Vlad.

"You know, for a girl who has a dark personality, you sure don't like the dark." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I usually like the dark when _I_ make it dark or when I _want_ it to be dark."

Vlad chuckled again and leaned over to the table by his side of the couch. He picked up a package of matches and lit a candle. He got up and lit some other candles around the large room. Then there was just enough candle light for them to keep reading their books. But of course the thunder and lightning kept battling each other.  
Every time it thundered, Sam was not ready for it so she kept jumping which kept making her get closer and closer to Vlad until she was a centimeter away from him. She hadn't noticed this until he pointed it out to her.

"What is your problem, Samantha?" he said as he put his book down on his lap.

"I uh…I don't really like storms sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Y-yes, sometimes I like them and sometimes I don't. And right at the moment I'm not liking it."

"Samantha, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You are perfectly safe. It's just a little thunder and lightning that made the power go out. It'll come back on before you know it. Alright?"

Sam couldn't believe what Vlad had just said. He seemed very protective of her. She could tell by the look in his icy blue eyes that he wasn't lying.

"Ok. You're right, it's just a storm." She said as she nodded her head.

From then on she was fine and the thunder and lightning did not scare her as bad. She had actually fallen asleep. Then her head started to slide to the right and stopped on Vlad's shoulder. Vlad saw this out of the corner of his eye and moved his head to look at her. He saw that she was asleep and was unconsciously snuggling her head into his shoulder with a content look on her face. He really didn't want to be mean and shove her off of him so he let her be and laid his own head back against the couch. He soon fell asleep too, listening to the rain gently hitting the window and the soft even breaths of Sam.


End file.
